What Type Does He Like?
by LyckyDycky
Summary: "Nee, Gin what type of girl do you like?" Matsumoto asked Ichimaru while looking inside the empty sake bottle. "Eh? Well… I like girls with… white hair. She should be on the short side, able to protect her self, and she gotta be adorable! And having turquoise eyes is a plus!" (Hitsugaya x Ichimaru) -PLEASE vote in my profile poll! Thanks


**What Type Does He Like?**:(Hitsugaya x Ichimaru) "Nee, Gin what type of girl do you like?" "Eh? Well… I like girls with… white hair. She should be on the short side, able to protect her self, and she gotta be adorable! And having turquoise eyes is a plus!"

=page break=

Matsumoto looked inside of the empty sake bottle, wondering if there was another drop she missed. Shaking it, she noticed Gin –her childhood friend, was looking at a group of girls smiling freakishly as usual. A grin appeared on her face. "Nee, Gin what type of girl do you like?"

"Eh? Why?" Ichimaru tilted his head in confusion.

"Just wondering you know," Matsumoto added on. She inched closer to Ichimaru who kept grinning but started to sweat drop at what she was doing. Puppy dog eyes were something Matsumoto literally mastered.

The elder friend sighed. Shaking his head, he answered. "Well… I like girls with…"

The former eyes widened. Matsumoto couldn't believe her luck, she was going to get information that all girls and woman in Soul Society wanted, out of Ichimaru so easily. She wished she had a brush and a piece of paper to write this all down.

"…White hair. She gotta be on the short side about less then 5 feet," Ichimaru pondered with his thoughts once more. "She also has to be able to protect her self just in case somethin' happens. She must be adorable… having turquoise eyes is a plus," He paused and shrugged. "-A guy works too."

Matsumoto almost bashed her head when hearing _'A guy works too.'_ Never did she think she would hear Ichimaru literally come out of the closet in such ways. But that didn't matter, now she knew the type of girl –or _guy,_ the fox like face was interested in. A plan started to formulate in her mind, she made a fist with her right hand and promised to find the perfect person for Ichimaru, because Ichimaru can't just date any girl or guy.

=page break=

"Gin? Do you like Ukitake-taichou?" The vice captain for division 10 asked. They were currently sorting out the paper work so Kurosaki-_taichou_ –despite Ichimaru was a _captain_, he was forced by Matsumoto again, could read and sign them easily. Ichimaru was reading a report made by Matsumoto about how there was too much work. He almost burst into laughter after finishing it.

The said person eyes stayed closed despite the shock he was in. "He ain't short, or cute." Shaking his head side to side, Ichimaru kept sorting out the dreadful paperwork.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that," She laughed.

=page break=

Ichimaru was calmly drinking some afternoon tea outside while looking at the blooming almost white coloured cherry blossoms. A voice from afar could be heard. He turned around to the source of the voice; it was Matsumoto as usual, to pester him about random things. "Hey Rangiku," He calmly greeted while sipping his green tea.

"Do you like that girl who's in division 4, the really good healer?" Matsumoto asked the same question for the past hour or so.

"Nope," He quickly shot back, making Matsumoto even more dejected from failing twice. "Not. Even. Close. And she's too tall."

=page break=

The buxom woman sighed from her pervious fails. She touched her chin, trying to think. Ichimaru often went to the province of Junrinan in the 1st District of West Rukongai –how did she know? Well… that's a woman's secret (Ichimaru has tons of stalkers just pay them a picture of him half naked and you can get any information about him.). She knew the 1st district was a pretty well off place, people who lived there had good jobs, often had connections with nobles or people in the Seireitei.

Smirking, she shunpo'ed to the west gate, Jidanbō happily opened the heavy door, letting her outside.

She looked around the area, wondering if she could spot the person Ichimaru could be interested in. The sun was high up in the air and Matsumoto was almost on the verge of giving up until her eyes caught the sight of a small person from the distance running then slowing down once arriving to a stall.

"You change is 3 Kan," The stall owner placed the 3 metal coins on the counter, right in front of the white haired person –child, Matsumoto squinted her eyes, reaching hand. "Go home as soon as you are finished here"

The person –he, was wearing a light green kimono with spring green, and forest green coloured leaf prints. Matsumoto was flabbergasted when she saw the sighted of the man treating him in such ways; she walked right in front of the stall. "Hey, you!"

Her hands were on her hips; she felt something hit her chest but pasted it as the edge of the stall. "You shouldn't be treating customers like that!" The buxom woman walked a step forward, getting closer to the man. "Are you taking advantage of him because he's just a kid!? I never realized how rude the people at this store were! "

Bending down, she grabbed the light green kimono, "How long are you going to sit here and cry?" She lectured the child. "Man up! And say what's on your mind!"

The child eye twitched at the loud woman. He held where he had hit his head on the edge of the old wood. Holding back the urge to kick the stranger, he yelled back to her, "And whose fault is that! Besides I am _not _crying!"

Matsumoto stared at the child's large and innocent turquoise eyes. The child matched her friend's criteria besides the protecting himself part, but he was still young. Eyes widening with the fact he was a child, she couldn't believe Ichimaru could be a paedophile.

"I said let go!" The white haired child slapped Matsumoto's hand away and sprinted down the street.

"H-hey! Wait a sec," The strawberry blond –or orange (depending on how you saw her hair) reached out to the already out of view child. She pouted then spun on her heels facing at the cowering store keeper. She cracked her knuckles. "So… where does this kid live?"

"Eek! I tell you! Just don't hurt me!"

=page break=

The door was easily able to open with a couple of bobby pins that Matsumoto kept in her pockets. Walking inside, she noticed a dramatic drop of the temperature inside the house. The child from before was in the middle of the room with his Grandmother –Matsumoto assumed. Ice covered the whole room.

She frowned noticing how high the child's reiatsu was. He was _more_ then qualified to enter the academy. Hovering over the child's body, she finally got to see the turquoise eyes. "Yo!"

"Y-you're from this afternoon!" The child exclaimed, shocked at seeing the big busted lady inside his home. He looked at the woman strangely when she had a somewhat serious face on.

"Hide your reiatsu when you are sleeping," She whispered to him like how a mother would to her child. "Your grandma looks cold."

The white haired child looked around the room and gasped at the sight of a layer of ice covering his grandma who was shivering from the cold. "G-granny…"

"Kiddo, you should become a Shinigami," Matsumoto said to the child. He turned around shocked at what she had said to him right now. "Powerful children like you have to learn how to control their own abilities… otherwise… you'll end up killing your grandma with it before long…"

"What are you-"Eyes widening he leaped forward, only to be stopped by Matsumoto's hand that touched his heart. She had kneeled down to the child's eye level and softly spoke.

"You can hear a voice, can't you?" She asked him, but making sound more like a fact then a question. Matsumoto grinned, the child _did _fit all of the points Ichimaru told her. "My name is Matsumoto Rangiku, what's yours?"

"Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya Toshiro," Hitsugaya replied.

=page break=

Matsumoto jumped behind Ichimaru who was walking to the training grounds. "Gin~" She started to talk with a sing song voice then lowered it to a whisper and went to his ear. "I know who you like~"

"Eh? Who is it then?" Ichimaru kept his smile strongly on his face. But Matsumoto knew it would at least slightly fall when she was going to tell the answer.

"It's the kid name Hitsugaya Toshiro, isn't it?" She smirked at the face Ichimaru made. It was something you would rarely see –being shocked.

"How'd you know?"

"A woman's secret," Matsumoto crackled. "I found out he is going to join the academy."

Ichimaru sighed. "I know you would find out…" He put back his grin on. "Just don't tell anyone!"

"I won't" She reassured him. "Does he know?"

"Maybe?" Ichimaru played with her. "Maybe not."

"That's a yes. You do know this does consider as paedophilia?" Matsumoto pointed out.

He laughed. "You always forget about Yachiru's and Kenpachi's relationship!"

"…" She pause her train of thoughts. "Oh yeah…"

=page break=

~Years later~

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya yelled at seeing the sight of his office. The paperwork his fukutaichou was supposed to do (again) was deserted with only stains of drools as proof of Matsumoto napping on top of the paperwork that was started to get taller then him. "Again, she does it again."

A head popped inside of the open window Hitsugaya was standing next to. "Hey Shiro!" The head that popped inside said.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou," The youngest taichou grew a tick mark on his forehead for the umpth time. Turning around to the window, another warm pair of lips touched Hitsugaya's. Before he could retaliate the kiss went deep and was starting to feel like goo.

Ichimaru jumped inside the room and locked the windows shut. His grin (that's always on his face) somehow went wider as he wrapped his arms around Hitsugaya's small build. "Shall we continue this in bed?"

"Depends…" Hitsugaya nibbled on his lower lip and looked up at the taller white head. "…If you can convince me."

"I think I can," Ichimaru lifted him up and walked inside a room, closing it then locking it with multiple locks.

_~fin~_


End file.
